thenightingaleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubasa Miyuki
Miyuki Tsubasa '(ツバサ美幸 ''Tsubasa Miyuki; Tenbun 5, 31st day of the 10th month – Genki 1, 7th day of the 4th month (7 December 1536 – 14 May 1570)) was the main heroine of the Nightingale series. She was the daughter of Tsubasa Kiyoshi, a retainer of the Oda clan, and Fujiwara Maki; and the older sister of Tsubasa Yahiko. She was the wife of Oda Nobunaga; and the mother of Ichirou, Minato and Yuki. Her family owned a small restaurant at Kyoto before she decided to replace Yahiko to become Nobunaga's poison tester, who later entitled her to be his dessert maker and server, and later became his wife. Despite Nobunaga's bad and ruthless image, Miyuki was considered by countless of people as '''Purinsesu Sakura (Princess Sakura) for her delicacy and innocence. She died giving birth to their third daughter, whom Nobunaga had named in honor of her memory. Five hundred years later, she was reincarnated to live as Tsubasa Ayame. Biography Early Life Tsubasa Miyuki was born on Tenbun 5, 31st day of the 10th month (7 December 1536) at Kyoto, Japan to Tsubasa Kiyoshi, a retainer of the Oda clan, and Fujiwara Maki. According to her, the reason that she was named Miyuki was because when she was born, it was considered to be the greatest snow ever that Japan had experienced since the last hundred years. Service under Nobunaga Betrothal and Marriage Miyuki, after proclaiming her love to Nobunaga and vice versa, became Nobunaga's mistress. Though Nobunaga's intentions was clear about marrying her, Nobunaga had been impatient on claiming her as his. Due to this, Miyuki remained oblivious of becoming pregnant without proper rites of marriage that she so hastily drink contraceptive tea in a regular basis to avoid conception. It had never been an unknown knowledge to the rest of the Oda clan that Nobunaga had chosen her as his divine bride that through his orders to Mitsuhide, Miyuki learned as much as possible everything that the wife of the Lord of the Oda clan must know of. One time, before announcing their full engagement, Miyuki was surprised for Nobunaga to head on to Kyoto with her in order for Nobunaga to ask her mother's permission of marrying her. The two of them stayed with Miyuki's mother and brother for a few days, and received the approval of both. Afterwards, Miyuki was brought by Nobunaga to his mother, Lady Tsuchida Gozen, in order to seek the latter's approval of her as his wife. Miyuki grew close and comfortable with Lady Tsuchida at first meeting and the feeling had been mutual. Before parting though, Lady Tsuchida told her that Nobunaga was lucky to find a woman like her, to which she responded that she was also lucky in having the love and affection of his son in return. On 29 July 1563, Miyuki married Nobunaga at Gifu Castle with countless of samurai families allied to the Oda clan in present. Their marriage had resulted to three children: # Oda Ichirou (22 April 1565–???) who married Toyotomi Hideyoshi's daughter, Kikuhime # Oda Minato (21 February 1567–???) who married Ogawa Naka # Oda Yuki (14 May 1570–???) who married Tokugawa Ieyasu's son, Tokugawa Hidetada Lady Oda Death Just a week after Nobunaga and his retainers left Gifu with Ieyasu to battle against Takeda Katsuyori, Miyuki had fallen ill of high fever. Days before Nobunaga even left Gifu, Miyuki was seen by Nobunaga to be pale and sick to which Miyuki had brushed off. When Nobunaga heard that she was ill, Nobunaga didn't hesitate to leave the battlefield to which for him was "victory in here, but I won't risk Miyuki" before galloping off back to Gifu in a day alone to which the travel lasts for about three days. Upon arrival, Nobunaga headed to her room and asked for the attendants to leave them, informing them that he'll be the one to look after her. Miyuki apologized for being a hindrance to his victory to which Nobunaga had assured that "you're much worth of any battle". Later on, Nobunaga learned that Takeda died and the battle was won. When his forces returned back after the battle, Miyuki urged him to meet his returning forces, much to his dismay. In order to made Nobunaga meet them, Miyuki stubbornly forced herself to meet the returning forces that caused Nobunaga to celebrate their victory in the end. Miyuki's condition didn't improved much to the Oda household's worry for their mistress and their lord's health who barely allowed himself to sleep for a second or eat anything or whatsoever as he continuously watched over her. Due to the strain of her illness worsening, Miyuki went through labor two weeks earlier than expected. Though Miyuki successfully delivered their third child, a daughter that both she and Nobunaga wished for, Miyuki succumbed with the fever and hemorrhage. Miyuki died on Genki 1, 7th day of the 4th month (14 May 1570) on Nobunaga's arms. Aftermath Miyuki's death led Nobunaga to fall to tremendous depression. Despite being dead, Nobunaga held onto her and kissed her as if that will bring her back to life until his Mitsuhide and other senior retainers had gained the courage to finally approach and ask him to let go in order for the attendants to start their preparations. When Nobunaga was asked of what they shall do with her body, he didn't say anything. Instead, he caged himself up inside his room for the next three days. On the fourth day, Nobunaga asked for a light meal, showered and ordered for Miyuki to be buried on the spot he had chosen. Before being buried, Nobunaga replaced the hairpin that was placed onto Miyuki by the very first hairpin that he had given her in favor of the very latest one, and kissed her on the forehead for one last time. Afterward, Nobunaga asked to finally meet his daughter, and named her Yuki in honor of Miyuki. Addition to that, Nobunaga had given Yuki the hairpin that he recently had given to Miyuki. Physical Description Personality Relationships Family * Father: Tsubasa Kiyoshi * Mother: Fujiwara Maki * Sibling(s): ** Tsubasa Yahiko * Spouse: Oda Nobunaga * Son(s): ** Oda Ichirou ** Oda Minato * Daughter(s): ** Oda Yuki Quotes * "I had heard that the life of the samurai meant that he keeps his sword in his right hand and Death on his left… but now, I knew." Trivia Character History * The name Tsubasa means "wings", and Miyuki means "beautiful snow", both in Japanese. Other Descriptions